brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Louis
Louis Asahina (朝日奈 琉生, Asahina Rui) is the eighth son (adopted) of Asahina family and works as a professional hairdresser. He along Ema, can understand Juli and is part of the Protect Chi Club. Appearance Louis has mauve colored eyes and messy ash pink hair that he keeps partially in a side ponytail, leaving his bangs covering his right eye. He's usually seen wearing a soft cyan polka dot jacket over black and white undershirts, along with very dark pink pants and a pendant necklace. In Season 2 he wears a blue and white polka dot sweater over a white undershirt, white pants, brown cowboy boots and a pendant necklace. His hair is now a ponytail in the back instead of the side. Personality Louis is a beautiful, yet mysterious man, always looking up at the clouds. He is a very calm and mellow, with a relaxed and slow-toned voice. He takes much joy in styling hair, especially Ema's. It seems like he is sometimes not aware of his surroundings, being up in the clouds. He has a very mellow nature. Louis is also very caring, comforting Ema when she finds out the truth about her past, and telling her that he too is adopted. He tells her that it is not blood that makes a family but love. He then kisses her gently on the cheek, showing that he too has fallen in love with her. He is also very perceptive, being able to see how his brothers feel about Ema, and knowing what she likes and dislikes. He tells her more than once that everyone in the family loves her, including himself. He loves to style Ema's hair as a way of being close to her. There is a slight jealous shade to him as well, shown in the Valentine's Day special, when Iori comes out with a bouque of chocolate roses for Ema, Louis, along with the others who had tried and failed to make chocolates for her, ate one of the roses in the bouque so Iori wouldn't win. He was also shown to be worried at the end when he wonders who Ema bought the special chocolate for, at first being at peace if it was Juli. When this was proven wrong he, along with the others, was shown to be curious and worried about it once again. Plot Anime follows light novel Game Relationships Hinata Ema Like most of the brothers, Louis enjoys having a little sister around and is very fond of her. He has offered to style Ema's hair twice, each time having made her look beautiful. He made a promise with her pet, Juli, to protect Ema from the other Asahina brothers in the household. Ema herself feels relax around him. Like his brothers he is in love with Ema but does not lose his cool over it. He is very perceptive, knowing what she likes and dislikes. He calls Ema "Chi" (like Juli does), always confusing the other brothers in the process. In the game, Ema stayed in his room and he sleeps next to her. Later Louis admits that Ema willingly said that she was his. This makes all the brothers jealous. Later in the same storyline he kisses Ema and she kisses him back. They later admit to sleeping with each other and become a couple. Juli While Juli was mad at Ema for letting Fuuto "punish" her, Louis spoke to him and formed an alliance (known as the "Protect Chi Club") together to protect Ema, claiming this is because she is an important family member. Other than Ema, he is the only brother who can speak to and understand Juli, and is the only Asahina brother that Juli trusts (letting him hug and kiss Ema without getting angry with him). Trivia *His name Louis means famous warrior. *Eighth son of the Asahina family. *Both dubs use the French way of pronouncing his name, which is Loo-EE. *He is the only person other than Ema who can communicate with Juli. *He was adopted by Miwa when he was 2 years old. *In the short side stories, he fixes Hikaru's hair so Hikaru could disguise as a woman. *Along with Hikaru, it seems that Fuuto prefers Louis to style his hair, claiming that other hairstylists have "no sense". *In the short side stories, he must act as Hikaru's boyfriend to see if the trap works, but Masaomi didn't fall for the trap. *In one of the episodes of Brothers Conflict, Louis is the first one to hug and kiss Ema without getting a mad Juli in progress. *In the anime, he says that everybody in the house loves Ema, and that none of them would ever want to hurt her in any way or cause her distress. In the end, he is still a competitor in the Conflict. *His five younger brothers do not know that he was adopted. *Apparently, he is half French, half Japanese. His biological father, Gill Charbonnie (ジル・シャルボニエ), works as a beautician in France. *In one of the CDs, Louis flew off to France for a week, but only told Juli about it and forgot to bring it up to the other brothers. This ended up with them thinking that he committed suicide, due to an empty sleeping pill bottle in his room (which used to contain vitamins), misunderstood dialogues and such. The brothers went off in the city to search for him, but during the search, Louis had already returned home. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Louis was named Louie (琉初). * His zodiac sign is Pisces, the fish. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Adopted Category:Louis Asahina Category:Episodes Category:Brilliant Blue Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel